Kurenai's Wild Night
by DarkShadowRedBlood
Summary: Kurenai try’s to figure who the secret boyfriend is her student’s hiding. However what she does find out is more then she expected. YURI Tsunade X Kurenai X Hinata. Threesome


A/N: Hi I'm back. Sorry it's been so long but work had been hectic. This is the paring that was rated highest on my previous pole, I will be doing another one but if anyone wants a lemon one-shot done, about any paring (GirlXGirl, BoyXBoy, BoyXGirl) I don't mind so just ask. So anyway I hope you enjoy.

Summery: Kurenai try's to figure who the secret boyfriend is her student's hiding. However what she does find out is more then she expected.

Kurenai's Wild night.

Warnings: YURI, LEMON, THREESOME

Pairing: Tsunade X Kurenai X Hinata.

+YURI--YURI+

Kurenai had noticed that something was very off about Hinata weeks ago. The young girl seamed more confident in her self, and Kurenai had seen her talking to Naruto more time's then not with no problem at all. It was very confusing, the Jonin believed the change was a good change but was wondering what had made Hinata have this sudden turn around. The only real reason Kurenai could think of was that maybe Hinata had a boyfriend and if so Kurenai wanted to meet him. Hinata had always been her precious student and if she did have a boyfriend Kurenai wanted to make sure he was good enough. Well probably in truth Kurenai was a little jealousy, she didn't really want Hinata's attention to be on anyone other then her. Since Hinata had always given her the attention since she had joined team 8, but still Kurenai would be there for Hinata. As support.

So since Hinata hadn't come to her yet telling her about her new boyfriend, Kurenai had decided to do the research herself. She would find out who Hinata was dating. All she had to do was follow the signs, whenever Hinata would say she was going somewhere and seam really happy and blush then that would be it. Kurenai was surprised when her chance came sooner than she expected.

It was just after a mission and Hinata had offered to take the scroll back. When she had asked she had smiled and blushed. Kurenai had followed her curiously, mentally going through her mind of all the male ninja who worked in the mission's room. Out of all of them the only one she could imagine Hinata to date would be Iruka. But from what she'd heard he was already taken so who? Kurenai soon go her answer as she walked up to the Hokage's office.

"Oh god, Tsunade." Hinata's lustful voice reached her ears, and she froze. Hinata and Tsunade, she couldn't believe it, Hinata was gay. And with the Hokage of all people. Before she had even register what she was doing Kurenai walked forward and pushed the door to the Hokage's room wide open.

Inside Hinata was sitting across the desk with Tsunade on top of her; both women were looking at her with wide eyes.

"Kurenai-sensei, I-I can explain." Hinata stuttered, pushing Tsunade off her.

"I don't need you to explain Hinata, it's quite clear what's going on. Do you realise what you doing, or what would happen if some else found out?" she asked angrily.

"I have thought about it." Tsunade replied. "And I won't try to stop you if you decide to tell the council about us. But I ask you not to, we'll do anything."

"Anything?" Kurenai let the possibilities roll around in her head, she could ask for anything and she knew exactly what she wanted. "Show me why you like it so much."

Both women looked at her shocked before Tsunade smirked. "You mean like a threesome. I think that is expectable, don't you Hinata?"

Hinata looked at her Hokage before she nodded. It wasn't like she had never thought of her sensei that way and now she get to experience what it would be like. With Tsunade-sama as well, It looked like her lucky day.

The fifth Hokage moved forward and locked the door to her office before she whispered into the red eyed lady's ear. "Create a genjutsu, we don't want to be interrupted."

Kurenai obliged, quickly performing the hands sings for a simple illusion, before allowing Tsunade to pull her over and push her onto the desk. The older began to slowly remove her cloths, watching Kurenai the hole time, Hinata who had moved behind her on the desk was slowly removing Kurenai's cloths, her soft lips brushing gently against Kurenai's neck. She couldn't believe it she was in complete shock, but she let that shock fade as the blond in font of her was reviled in her birth suit. Her breasts were large and nipples already peaked, her skin smooth.

Kurenai helped Hinata pull her dress off over her head, keeping her eyes on the blond in front of her. When she was also the nude, Kurenai leaned back against Hinata and was shocked again to find that the girl was already naked. Her large breast were pressed tightly into the Kurenai's back.

"This is when the fun really begins." Tsunade whispered, crawling onto the desk so she was leaning over the two younger girls. "We're going to make you feel good, right Hinata-Chan."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." The Hyuga whispered finally placing her lips fully onto her sensei's neck and nipping lightly. The blond moved forward and kissed Kurenai passionately, wasting no time and shoving her tongue inside the warm mouth against hers. Two sets of hands began groping her body, moving over her hips and thighs until one finally moved and cupped her own breasts. Kurenai gasped into Tsunade's mouth as the warm hand began massaging her.

"You like that, don't you." Hinata's sweet voice whispered, as she licked Kurenai's ear. "Do you want me to move further down, sensei?" Kurenai nodded shamelessly into the blond mouth and groaned as a hand slowly pressed her clit.

Tsunade moved back from the kiss and allowed the Jonin to see that it was the blond's hand that was softly teasing her. Her other hand was playing with one of her own large boobs, so where was Hinata's other hand? She realised where when a hand nudged at her back side.

"Do you want to see what she's doing?" The fifth asked, slowing moving her hand more firmly against Kurenai's womanhood.

"Yes." She gasped, wanting to see more then anything the Hyuga touching herself. In seconds the slug princess had twisted her around and pulled Kurenai tight against her full chest.

"Now Hinata-Chan, show your sensei what you really like." Tsunade's voice ordered.

Hinata obliged and Kurenai felt her pussy tense up. The raven hair girl was fingering her self to no shame, three fingers moving in and out of her hairless cunt. Her other hand moving over her pink nipples. She was gasping and moaning, but all the while keeping her eyes locked with Kurenai's.

"Sensei." She groaned, moving faster against her self. Kurenai her self gasped as Tsunade's fingers thrust into her, the other hand massaging her pulsing clit.

"Do you like seeing you student like this? All wet and dirty?" the blond asked, her words only turning Kurenai on more. "Good, but I think Hinata-Chan should stop, we wouldn't want you to have all the fun would you?"

Hinata shock her head and moved her hands out of herself, moving and licking the pre-cum covering them. "What is it you want sensei?" she asked, voice soft and suggestive.

"lick me." She ordered, loving the Hyuga the way she was. The fingers inside her were slowly removed as hanta lowered herself down till her face was inches away from Kurenai's cunt.

"You're already so wet." She giggled before sticking her tongue out and softly licking her sensei's clit. She continues to lick softly, enjoying the noise's her sensei was making.

"Hinata-Chan, don't be a tease and give Kurenai what she wants." Tsunade ordered, and Hinata moved, shoving her whole face into Kurenai's pussy.

Kurenai let out a loud moan, as Hinata's tongue dove into her repeatedly. She could feel Tsunade getting herself off to the sight as well as see one of Hinata's hands touching herself again. She was in pure bliss, her senses on extra high so that ever ouch of pleasure was amplified and with a loud moan she came right into the Hyuga's mouth.

Hinata groaned at the feel of her sensei's liquids' cover her face and she began gently licking up the cum from the pussy in front of her. Enjoying the warm taste of the fluids. Hinata could feel herself nearing her end and began moving her fingers faster into herself. The ravened haired girl moved away from the sensei's womanhood and travelled up her body until she was able to kiss her sensei passionately, letting her taste herself on Hinata's tongue. Removing her finger's from herself Hinata slipped them behind Kurenai's back and into Tsunade's wet pussy instead, grinding her own cunt against Kurenai's.

"Sensei, I'm so close." Hinata moaned against Kurenai's mouth, rubbing the pussy's harder together. She came with a heated groan onto her sensei's womanhood, feeling Tsunade do the same against her hand.

Tsunade let her orgasm rain over her, good she loved how outgoing the little Hyuga got when she was Horney. Later the girl would be completely embarrassed. The blond looked up at the Hyuga over Kurenai's shoulder, the young girls face was coved in he sensei's cum while her fingers were dripping in Tsunade's own.

Kurenai watched fascinated as her student slowly licked the fifth Hokage's juices from her hand. Her eyes closed as she took in the taste.

"Can you see Kurenai? What it is we like so much." Tsunade wished huskily into her ear.

"Yes sensei, I hope you understand now." Hinata's purred softly moving so she was lying on Kurenai's stomach, her arms wrapped around both women.

"yes." She breathed, her own hand moving to brush the young Hyuga's hair.

Tsunade licked her ear "good, I'm glad you understand. But if you wish you're allowed to join us any time. Right Hinata?"

Said girl nodded, licking her sensei's bell button softly.

The genjutsu-user let out a small chuckle. "I think I might just take you up on that."

+YURI--YURI+

-Blush- I hope you all liked it:D and I apologise if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta. So if anyone would like to do it please just message me. Any check out my new pole.


End file.
